Lambo and The Bee
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo gets stung by a bee and Tsuna offers an ice pack. That's when Tsuna learns Lambo's allergic and is probably going to die if he doesn't get treated immediately. Luckily, Lambo has an Epi-Pen. Unluckily, it's in his backpack which Yamamoto currently has. Even worse, Yamamoto is nowhere near. Tsuna should ask his friends about their allergies before taking them on hiking trips.


Hello! Welcome, once again, to Lambo's Corner! A special place where I plan a happy story which somehow ends up with a hurt Lambo. I'm starting to think I'm a bit of a sadist...Anywho, I was trying to write something less than 1k words but I failed. Again. So here is a little something that I thought of after I got stung by a bee. I lived; the bee was not so lucky.

Also, thank you to all those that favorited my other stories and/or me and thanks to my sweet, sweet reviewers from FMNA! I sincerely and honestly appreciate your encouraging words from the bottom of my heart! UnpredictablyRandomOne, Elysia21Nyk, SnowyLife12, Sorry-Out Of Order, AquaRyu, Seys and guests, you motivated me to post this!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize which should be all of them.

Slight warning: I used the "S" and "F" word here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Can we go home now?"

Lambo asked for what was probably the tenth time within a twenty minute period. He was hungry, itchy, hot, exhausted and he was pretty sure something had crawled into his ear at some point during this excursion.

"It's only been thirty minutes, Lambo; suck it up, will you?"

Lambo glared at his soon-to-be former partner-in-crime. "You know I can't stand being outside, especially in the middle of all this…this stuff."

"You mean nature?" She asked sarcastically as she carefully hopped over a fallen tree branch. The two twelve-year-olds had been hiking a popular trail with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto until the two guardians had decided to make it a race to the top. Tsuna had stayed back with the preteens, going at a much slower pace.

"It's not that bad, Lambo. Besides, this is good for you."

"So are salads but I don't see _you_ eating them…" Lambo grumbled. I-Pin had to hold back a laugh when Tsuna threw a slight glare their way. Lambo offered an innocent smile which only Mama would have believed.

"I'll tell you what, let's make it to the top and once we get home, I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Can I get the triple-chocolate triple-scoop special?"

"Deal."

I-Pin sighed. "He's going to go on a sugar rush, you know. When he does, he's all yours, Tsuna-nii."

"You know you love me."

"You don't deserve me."

"True but you're stuck with me."

"Unless I throw you off a cliff."

"As if you could do that, I'm stronger than you now."

"Want to prove it?"

"Guys, can we please have some quality family time? It's been a while since I was able to spend time with you two and I'd rather it didn't involve arguing."

I-Pin and Lambo glanced at each other, silently calling a truce. It _had_ been a while since Tsuna last spent time with them. What with Vongola business, school, and training with Reborn, they were surprised he was still alive, actually.

"Sorry, we'll be good," I-Pin promised with a smile. Lambo rolled his eyes; such a suck-up.

"Yea, we'll be good. Just don't forget you already promised me a triple-chocolate triple-scoop special once we get down."

"I won't forget, Lambo; doubt you'll let me." Tsuna replied with a knowing grin. "So who wants to go first and tell me how school has been going?"

I-Pin looked back at Lambo who had slightly paled. He mouthed back, _"I thought he didn't want arguing?"_ To which she shrugged.

"Can't we talk about school some other time?"

"Why, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, there's something I definitely _don't_ want to tell you," Lambo answered with a nervous laugh. He was pretty sure Tsuna already knew about his failing grade on his last test; probably wanted to hear it from Lambo himself.

"I'll go first." Lambo wasn't sure whether to sigh in relief at knowing he had some time to think of an excuse or groan at knowing he'll have to give his bad news after I-Pin's stellar report.

"I'll let you stew for a bit, Lambo. Go ahead, I-Pin."

Now Lambo was sure Tsuna knew; great. If Tsuna knew then Gokudera and Reborn knew as well which meant they were going to shove some heavy lessons into his brain; the joy of having older brothers who cared.

I-Pin began to boast of her accomplishment as Lambo began to think of excuses. Man, it wasn't his fault nothing stayed in his head. He actually tried to study but it felt like whatever he learned disappeared after a while. He just had a terrible memory.

After a few minutes, Lambo heard Tsuna tell I-Pin he was proud of her hard work and to keep it up. "Alright, Lambo, it's your turn."

Lambo swatted a mosquito away before answering; no point in prolonging the inevitable. "I think I'm doing better in math considering how terrible I am at it."

"You think so?"

He waved his hand at the mosquito once more. "Ok, so I messed up pretty bad on my last test. I only managed a 37 but I honestly tried, Tsuna-nii. I didn't play any video games that week and I only watched like an hour of tv through it all."

"Lambo-"

"I know, I know. I'm a terrible student and need to apply myself more but I really am trying." He tried swatting the annoying mosquito again but this time he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

He hissed before slapping his left hand over his right. Did mosquitos sting? Lifting his hand, his eyes widened when he realized it hadn't been a mosquito but a bee.

"Oh, shit…"

"Language, Lambo. Look, we'll go over some of your past tests and see what you need to work on. I know with some extra help you'll be able to pass the next one."

Tsuna and I-Pin looked back when there was no response and noticed Lambo was frozen in his spot, looking paler than he should have.

"Lambo?"

Lambo looked up at his brother and I-Pin with wide eyes. "I got stung by a bee."

"Ouch. Alright, we need to put some ice on it to stop it from swelling too much. I'll give you something for the pain. I-Pin, there should be an ice pack in your bag."

"No!"

Tsuna and I-Pin were startled by his outburst; wondering why Lambo seemed to be freaking out so much. "Is this the first time you get stung? I know it hurts but you'll be fine."

Lambo shook his head, trying to calm down. "You don't understand; I'm allergic to bee stings!"

Tsuna and I-Pin were by his side in an instant. "Why didn't you say something before?" I-Pin angrily asked, more worried than angry.

"It never came up! It's ok, I have an Epi-Pen so I should live long enough to get to a hospital."

"That's not funny, Lambo. Where is it?"

"It's in my…" Lambo froze as the realization hit him, thinking he was going to die made him dizzy and stumbled back a little, causing Tsuna to help him to the ground. "Oh god, it's in my bag. Take-nii has my bag!" He exclaimed feeling panic take over.

"Breathe, Lambo. You'll be fine; relax."

"I don't want to die, Tsuna-nii." The sincerity in his voice caused Tsuna's heart to ache.

"You won't; I promise." Tsuna pulled Lambo to his feet, "Hop on, we're going to run and this way you won't overexert yourself too much." Once Lambo was secure on his back, Tsuna began to run up the trail with I-Pin right behind them. "I-Pin, use the radio and have them come back down as fast as they can."

I-Pin had pulled out her radio before Tsuna had even finished speaking. "Take-nii, Haya-nii, do you copy?"

Even though she tried to keep the worry from her voice, it was obvious she had failed with how Gokudera answered. "What's wrong?"

"We need you to come down the same path as fast as you can. Lambo's been stung by a bee and he's allergic. He has an Epi-Pen in his backpack which Take-nii has."

"We're on our way," Gokudera replied in a hurried voice and I-Pin knew they were already running. They definitely understood the severity of the situation if they hadn't asked any unneccesary questions. She looked over to where Lambo was tightly clutching onto Tsuna; Lambo looked terrified while Tsuna looked determined.

"How are you feeling, Lambo?"

Tsuna asked a minute later. When there was no answer, Tsuna shook Lambo a bit. "Lambo, can you hear me?"

"I'm," Lambo wheezed, "I'm having trouble…breathing."

"Hold on, we're almost there."

I-Pin felt tears threatening to fall but she forced them back. Now was not the time to cry; Lambo would be fine. He had to be.

No more than four minutes later, Yamamoto and Gokudera came barreling down the trail, the Epi-Pen already in Gokudera's hand. Tsuna sat Lambo down with I-Pin's help; he looked bad.

Gokudera came to a halt in front of Lambo and quickly pulled the cap off before thrusting the pen into Lambo's thigh. Lambo flinched but otherwise stayed quiet. His breathing was still irregular and his hand had swelled up to the size of a golf ball. Almost half a minute later, Lambo sagged against Tsuna, his breathing beginning to normalize.

"We still have to get him to a hospital." Yamamoto pulled Lambo onto his back this time and they all followed as fast as they could; Tsuna keeping an eye on Lambo who'd fallen asleep. Gokudera ran ahead to get the car ready. The second they were all inside, he sped out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest hospital as fast as the car allowed; traffic laws be damned.

Tsuna called ahead which explained why the medical staff was ready with a gurney outside of the emergency entrance. Yamamoto carefully placed his little brother on it before following after the doctors and nurses. When Lambo went through a set of double-doors a nurse told them they couldn't follow.

Gokudera led Tsuna to a seat in the waiting room as Yamamoto did the same with I-Pin. She was crying now that Lambo was out of her line of vision; praying he would be fine. Tsuna mentioned something about alerting the others and Gokudera stood up. I-Pin watched as he explained what had happened to someone over the phone. She knew there would soon be others waiting with them; trust the Famiglia to always be there for each other.

* * *

"Bovino Lambo?"

I-Pin startled from her sleep as a doctor walked out into the waiting room calling out Lambo's name. She mentally scolded herself for dozing off while they waited for news but her body had shut down against her will.

Tsuna was in front of him in an instant, "He's my guardian, I mean, I'm his guardian." I-Pin couldn't help a small smile at the slip-up.

The doctor nodded before continuing, "Lambo will be fine."

"I EXTREMELY knew it!" Ryohei threw a fist into the air as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsuna looked ready to collapse as the good news released all the tension he'd been holding. Gokudera offered his strength and helped the Tenth stay up.

"Luckily the epinephrine was given to him in time; that saved his life. I hate to think what would have happened if he hadn't received it." The statement caused everyone to fall silent; nobody had known about Lambo's allergy; nobody else had been prepared.

"I'll prescribe two more Epi-Pens; one for him to carry at all times and another for the school."

"Make that eleven, please." There was no way any of his guardians, mom or even Kusakabe were going anywhere with Lambo without their own. They all knew if Lambo hadn't had his, there was a huge possibility he would have died. They would not take the risk of it happening again.

The doctor didn't question Tsuna and just nodded. "Of course."

"When can we see him?" Reborn asked, snapping the others from their somber thoughts.

"He's awake now but the episode left him feeling weak. You can see him but he might fall asleep on you. It's perfectly normal; recommended in fact."

Tsuna thanked the doctor as he led the group to Lambo's room. When I-Pin walked in, she noticed Lambo looked a bit nervous and she couldn't blame him. Their family would want to know why he hadn't said anything before; this was crucial information, after all.

Tsuna had barely reached his side when Lambo burst into tears; a little too dramatic, thought I-Pin.

"I'm sorry! I would have told you but I hadn't been stung in so long I didn't even remember I was allergic. I kept the Epi-Pen with me at all times more out of habit than necessity. Even though you'd know I was weak, I would have told you if I'd remembered; I promise."

Tsuna wrapped his little brother in a tight hug, silencing anything else he would have said. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Lambo. I'm so glad you're ok."

I-Pin watched as Lambo's face changed from terrified to relieve and rolled her eyes. Did he think they were going to beat him up or something? Well, thankfully Hibari was away on a mission otherwise, he definitely would have bitten him to death.

"Stupid cow, if you keep worrying Juudaime I'm going to kick your ass." Gokudera angrily scolded while gently smacking Lambo over the head.

"Now, now, you were worried too, Hayato," Yamamoto stated as Lambo rubbed at his sore head.

"You don't have permission to use my name, you baseball idiot."

"That's not what you said last night."

Everyone began to laugh as Gokudera's face turned a bright red. "We were acting as best friends for the fucking mission!"

"Hayato, no cursing in front of the kids, please." Tsuna reprimanded with a laugh. Gokudera immediately apologized before throwing a deadly glare at Yamamoto, promising retribution later.

"Lambo, how are you feeling?" Chrome asked, standing next to a laughing Yamamoto.

Lambo shrugged, "I feel tired but otherwise ok."

"The doctor said you'll be feeling weak for a bit, try to get some sleep, idiot cow," Reborn remarked to which Lambo nodded as Ryohei made his way to the Lightning Guardian next.

"You gave us an EXTREME scare, Lambo."

"Sorry, Ryo-nii."

"Kufufufu, an apology will not be enough to save you from a swift punishment."

"I'm still in the hospital, Mukuro-nii. Can you send me into your swirling abyss _after_ I've gotten home?"

"Nobody is sending you into an abyss." Tsuna sent his Mist Guardian a challenging glare. He'd have to ask Lambo later about why he sounded like he knew about Mukuro's twisted abyss.

I-Pin walked up to Lambo and held his hand. "I'm glad you're going to be ok, Lambo."

Lambo scoffed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "You're just glad you'll still be able to copy off my homework."

"Yea, because I love getting low scores."

"Not all of them are low!"

"Lambo, why did you think we'd call you weak for having an allergy?"

Tsuna's question led the others to wonder about that as well. Lambo, for his part, looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention. "It-it doesn't matter anymore."

"Just answer Juudaime's question."

"Uh, well, because it's true, isn't it?"

Lambo seemed to actually think his allergy was a weakness, one he could get rid of with enough hard work and training.

"Of course it's not true, Lambo. Why would you think that?"

"That's what Boss, um, the Bovino Boss said. The first time I got stung I got real sick; I almost died then, too."

I-Pin felt the temperature in the room drop at Lambo's statement. Her family wasn't a big fan of the Bovinos; not since learning of how they'd mistreated Lambo as a child.

"He said I had to grow out of this weakness but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't."

"It's not a weakness, you have to EXTREMELY understand that."

"Well, I understand that _now_."

"Oi, what do you mean, no matter how much you tried?"

"They would take me to get purposely stung so I could become immune but I always ended up needing an Epi-Pen. I figured I was relying too much on it so one day I went out without it and died for two minutes."

He realized what he said and shook his arms hysterically when he noticed everyone looked ready to go Bovino hunting. "It-it wasn't their fault! It had been my idea to go by myself without telling them; pretty stupid I know but I was four, I didn't know any better."

That only made things worse, however. "I'll kill them."

"Haya-nii, you can't kill them for something that happened over eight years ago. Besides, they were my family; they could do what they wanted to me."

"They were never your family, you idiot. How is it that you're still here?" Lambo knew Reborn's anger wasn't directed at him but nonetheless he felt nervous about getting a kick to the side.

"A member found me by chance and took me to the hospital. I died there but they managed to bring me back. Afterward, Rodrigo, the one that found me, told me to forget about trying to overcome my allergy and focus on becoming stronger instead."

"I've been wanting to shed some blood. It seems I've found some targets."

"Mukuro, please don't tempt us," Tsuna said with clenched fists. Lambo looked from Tsuna to each of his other brothers and sister before sighing. Although, he couldn't help but feel loved and cared for knowing they would hunt down those that had hurt him. If only he could remember the names of his childhood bullies…

"Over eight years ago, guys. I'm over it so leave it. Besides, he's still my dad; I don't want him to die." Lambo's forlorn tone made them forget their murderous plans.

"Nobody is going to die, I promise. We're just obviously upset at how badly they treated you."

"Tsuna's right, Lambo. You're our little brother; it's our job to eliminate those that hurt you."

"Takeshi, tone down the serial killer vibe a little."

"Haha, was it too much?" The Rain Guardian asked sheepishly.

"You reminded me of Psycho-nii for a second."

"Only creepier." Added I-Pin with a grin, swatting away Yamamoto's hand as he ruffled her hair.

Lambo's loud yawn stopped the loud chatter; they still had their youngest guardian which they were all thankful for; although, some would probably never admit it out loud.

"Get some sleep, Lambo. We'll be here when you wake up."

Knowing for a fact his family would be there, Lambo closed his eyes. "I'm still getting my ice cream, right?" He mumbled but Tsuna heard him.

"Of course." And Lambo immediately fell asleep.

Tsuna warmly smiled at his little brother, running his fingers through Lambo's unruly hair. He looked up at his Famiglia who looked as if they were expecting something from him; he knew exactly what they were waiting for. Who was he to refuse his Guardians some much-deserved fun? Besides, he had promised Lambo nobody would die; he never said anything about tormenting them a little. He offered a rare sinister grin.

"Let them know I said hi."

* * *

How I love them getting all overprotective! I haven't read the Manga so I don't know if the Bovino's are nice or not but I don't like them for abandoning Lambo. I'll probably keep portraying them as bad, bad people...

I feel kind of bad for always hurting Lambo but I can't help it. Maybe I should cut down a bit. What do you guys think? Let me know if I should try writing something less painful for our little cow. Until next time on Lambo's Corner!


End file.
